


The Light Of Hope

by abirdwhowritesthings



Category: Arc the Lad
Genre: Afterlife, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abirdwhowritesthings/pseuds/abirdwhowritesthings
Summary: MAJOR PLOT SPOILERS for Arc The Lad II. I strongly suggest not reading if you haven't finished the game.(If you have, this fic is basically a speculation on what's going through Arc's mind at the end of the game.)





	The Light Of Hope

**The Light Of Hope**

 

When I left you, Kukuru, I didn’t think you would have to sacrifice yourself. I was so certain you’d be able to maintain the seal and so certain I’d be able to stop the Dark One that it didn’t occur to me that it would be the last time we’d see each other in this world.

I would have said goodbye.

I would have said even more than that.

But I don’t think I would have told you not to do it, even though I didn’t know at the time that I’d have to sacrifice myself too. Our lives were worth little in comparison to the fate of the world, after all.

Did it hurt, being assimilated?

In my case, finding out that I lost you hurt far more than the act of giving up my life.

The power of the five Guardian Spirits flowed through me and filled my blade. I thrust it into the Dark One’s weakened body and I felt him wither away into nothing more than a memory as I drew my last breath.

Knowing you were waiting for me, and depending on me, made it an easy choice.

I was so full of anger, Kukuru. Angry that I lost my father so soon after meeting him, angry that we didn’t get to save the world, and angry that you had to die. But as soon as I woke up on the other side, with your hand in mine, that anger dissolved from me. Instead I felt… happy. Full of hope.

Even if this broken world is the only thing we can see, I can fly hand-in-hand with you far above it and smile, because I know the friends we left behind will help put together a new world, a safer world, from the pieces that remain. I know that our sacrifices meant something.

Now, Kukuru, let’s go. The warm light of the Guardians is waiting for us.


End file.
